planet_explorersfandomcom-20200223-history
Colony Base Camp building
Some tips on how to build a colony / main base. How to build a colony? It all depends on what mode you play in. In Build and Adventure modes, building a colony is easier than in Story mode . In Build mode, you can start construction at once, because you already have all the necessary scripts and materials. In Story mode, to be able to build a colony, first you need to get the quest "Set Up a Base Camp" from Allen Carter at the end of Act 2. This task requires, however, further progression in the story, as you need to be almost at the end of ACT 4 to complete it. In Adventure mode, (Single Player) scripts are locked by default. You can select "Scripts Available" in game options before launching, if you prefer. You may also purchase the colony equipment and/or scripts from certain vendors found in higher level towns and in the wilderness. If you build them yourself from scripts that you have learned, you will need to gather or purchase the materials to build them. Most, if not all, of the Official MP servers have scripts available by default. What do you need, in order of importance? * Assembly Core (all that is needed to start a colony and place a marker on the map: has 3 levels -- 2 upgrades -- which allows for other equipment to be placed) * Power Plant (needed to power and access most other equipment and enables recharging of batteries and vehicles; limit 3 per colony) * Storage (requires power: needed to store everything produced by the colony) * Dwelling Beds (does not require power: needed to begin to recruit colonists) * Factory Replicator (requires power, does not require colonists to operate: needed to produce high level turrets, aircraft and ships) * Processor (requires power, requires colonists, requires level 2 Core: automates self-sustaining colony and provides resources) * Turrets (does not require power, does not require colonists: colony defense, but can also be placed anywhere on the map for additional fire support) * Repair Machine (requires power, requires repair materials, does not require colonists, requires level 2 Core: needed for vehicle repair, but can also repair lower level items) Optional equipment, in order of importance: * Recycle Machine (requires power, does not require colonists, requires level 2 Core: enables unused or obsolete equipment to be broken down for resources) * Enhance Machine (requires power, does not require colonists, requires level 3 Core: enables equipment upgrades) * Training Station (requires power, requires colonists, requires level 3 Core: enables transfer of skills between colonists) * Fusion Plant (provides wider radius for power connectivity, does not require colonists, requires level 2 Core: limit 1 per colony) * Trading Post (requires power, does not require colonists, requires level 3 Core: enables access to any shop previously visited on the map -- with a slight markup in price; also allows for access to renewable source of credits and sale of excess items) * Incubator (requires power, requires colonists, requires fertilized ground inside core radius: automates farming -- not necessary for self-sustaining colony but nice for role playing) * Medical Lab (requires power, requires colonists, requires level 2 Core: enables auto production of medical supplies) * Medical Scanner (requires power, requires colonists, requires level 2 Core: enables faster healing of sick colonists) * Quarantine Tent (not used in Adventure mode) Location The Main Base can also be under the ground and in the water as long as you build the appropriate structures . You have great freedom to choose but remember that: 1) Your colony will automatically be attacked at any time by animals. (At the beginning, it will be mostly weak attacks, but sometimes they can gain strength). Monsters may also attack from the water, air, and even in underground areas. 2 ) If you build a colony near a monster spawning pit, there will be basically non-stop attacks. 3 ) You will need some space to deploy all the equipment and make a farm. 4) If you put the colony in a place where there is no way to normally get there, NPCs may have a problem working in your colony. 5 ) The buildings of the colony must be within the range of the force field (If a farm is not located under the force field, it will not work). Generally preferred are places fit for the defense of large amount of flat space. The order of building The first building that you have to place is the Assembly Core. This building creates a shield around the colony and serves as the fast-travel point. This shield does not block the movement of animals or humans; it only protects against fire. Remember, monsters can't spawn inside the shield... ((Unless you are dumb and use a beacon.)) To this end, it extends the 'no spawn range' of monsters around your assembly core. Now you have the freedom to build. planet_explorers_base_v1_0_by_kamagawa-d6d43qi.png|Planet Explorers base by Kamagawa 9mxz.jpg|Planet Explorers basy by MerkerBenson uWYCEM9.jpg|Planet Explorers base by Erei x140xs6.jpg|Planet Explorers Base by Mayor Razor 2014_03_16_00005.jpg|Planet Explorers Underground Base by wou Building details *Assembly Core - The center of the colony. It creates a protective shield around the colony. It is also the Fast Travel point. *Power Plant - Provides energy for the Storage, Enhance machine, Repair Machine, and Recycle machine. It has a certain range of operation represented by the highlighted area around it. Power must be recharged from time to time. You can also place batteries or vehicles to recharge them. NOTE: Power Plant can use not only Coal; some other raw materials also work. *Enhance machine - Allows you to improve the durability of objects and vehicles as well as weapon damage. It must be within range of an active Power Plant. *Repair machine - Allows you to repair items. It must be within range of an active Power Plant. *Recycle machine - Allows recovery of raw materials from vehicles and objects. At the moment, it is one of the few ways to get diamonds. It must be within range of an active Power plant. *Storage box - A place to stock equipment and food for the colonists. It must be within range of an active Power Plant. *Dwelling bed - Without this, the player will not be able to invite NPCs to become members of the colony. One Dwelling bed provides room for 4 colonists. At the moment, you can have up to 12 colonists. *Incubator - Operating in conjunction with the fertilized ground around, it becomes a functioning farm which produces food for the colony. More info on farming: http://planet-explorers.wikia.com/wiki/Farm How to build structures Player-made structures can be built in build mode (press B) by selecting an appropriate raw material and placing the blocks. Holding Ctrl (horizontal stacking) and/or Shift (vertical stacking) can help a little with faster building. Press "H" for help and the help screen does have some images that may help to use erase use Alt. Hiring colonists In the colony (under the force field), you must first place Dwelling beds (They do not have to be in a building and can even be on the ground). From this point, some NPCs will have a special dialogue option to become members of your colony. Remember that orders for your colonists are given via the Colony Panel (next to inventory) and not through conversation. How to recruit colonists to work Colonists can be employed in the service of individual buildings through the Colony Panel (located next to the inventory in the lower right corner of the interface). For most buildings, colonists work only by standing near to the building, thereby speeding up its operation. For the colonists to work on a farm, the incubator must have water, seeds, and pesticides. Colony Defense To protect your colony, you will need turrets. At this moment, turrets do not need power or ammunition.They are placed on a 4 by 4 layer of blocks. Turrets automatically attack aggressive animals that come within their reach. Remember that animals focus on attacking the Assembly Core and may also attack from the air. If you want a greater challenge, use a Monster Beacon near your colony. It is not recommended to use Monster Beacon 03, because the game slows down significantly when a lot of animals appear at once. main_entry.jpg|Main entry with turrets Category:Base camp Category:Colony Category:Build Category:Building